List of My So-Called Life music
There are many songs and pieces of music used in My So-Called Life. Some are featured as soundtrack, some are part of the story (such as heard on a radio) and some are sung by the characters themselves. For the soundtrack recording see My So-Called Life (Music from the Television Series). This list contains the episode number, the name of the song and (where possible) the scene in which it can be heard. All episodes - Theme Music by W.G. Snuffy Walden :1.1 "Everybody" by Animalbag (band at Tino's party) :1.1 "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls (on the TV Jordan watches) :1.1 "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M. (Angela returns from the rave) :1.2 "Cruel Swing" by Jawbox (in Jordan's Car) :1.3 "Dreams" by the Cranberries (in Angela's room) :1.4 "Althea" by the Grateful Dead (Graham repairs the roof) :1.4 "Palomine" by Bettie Serveert (In Angela's bedroom) :1.5 "Return to Innocence" by Enigma (the Mother-Daughter Fashion Show) :1.6 "What About Your Friends?" by TLC (just before Vic shows up) :1.7 "Red" by W.G. Snuffy Walden/Winnie Holzman (Jordan's song) :1.7 "Sodajerk" by Buffalo Tom (Sharon and Kyle in the hall) :1.9 "Johnny Angel" by Shelley Fabares (in the gym) :1.9 "Blue Moon" by Elvis Presley (with Nicky, and hummed by Rickie) :1.10 "Fall Down" by Toad the Wet Sprocket (parking lot scene) :1.10 "Spin the Bottle" by Juliana Hatfield Three (before the party) :1.10 "Down About It" by the Lemonheads (at the party) :1.10 "Dame With a Rod" by Juliana Hatfield Three (at the party) :1.10 "Drop A Bomb" performed by Madder Rose (at the party as Rayanne exits the bathroom) :1.11 "South Carolina" by Archers of Loaf (Jordan's Car radio) :1.11 "Dawn Can't Decide" by the Lemonheads (at the school dance World Happiness Dance) :1.11 "Dropout" by Urge Overkill (at the dance) :1.11 "Pressure" by Sunscreem (at the dance) :1.11 "What is Love?" by Haddaway (Rickie and Delia's dance) :1.11 "Try" by Billy Pilgrim (last song at the dance) :1.12 "Soda Jerk" by Buffalo Tom (performed live) :1.12 "Late at Night" by Buffalo Tom (performed live and closing scene) :1.12 "Fountain and Fairfax" by Afghan Wigs (after Patty discovers the whiskey glass and at the Vertigo Club) :1.14 "I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones (sung by the Frozen Embryos) :1.14 "Sesame Street Theme Song" (sung by Rayanne) :1.15 "Silent Night" (played by Angel on her guitar and by Angela on the piano) :1.15 "O Holy Night" (background choral track) :1.15 "Away in a Manger" (background choral track) :1.15 "Make It Home" by Juliana Hatfield (sung by J.H. as the Angel) :1.15 "I Feel Like Going Home" (sung by the Inner Voices church) :1.17 "Blister in the Sun" - Violent Femmes (Angela's bedroom dance) :1.17 "Genetic" - Sonic Youth (Rayanne and Jordan at "Louie's") :1.18 "The Book Song" - Frente! (in Angela's bedroom) :1.18 "I Alone" - Live (in Patty and Graham's bedroom) : :"Come See Me Tonight" by Daniel Johnston :"Petty Core" by Further Category:Music Category:Production